Shattered
by pheonixfeathercore
Summary: With the war looming over the horizons the fight to build up defense against the Dark Lord is set into action. But what if you weren't fighting alongside the Chosen One? Delaney Alexander and Draco Malfoy have both received tasks from the Dark Lord. Already a tightly knit pair, can these two fulfill their tasks before the guilt drowns them? Before their demons shatter them?


Part I - Shattered Demons

pheonixfeathercore

Song Selection - Give Us A Little Love - Fallulah

{Draco's P.O.V}

Draco Malfoy was practically seething with rage. He entire body shuddered with waves of anger. His line of vision was blanketed with white spots. But he not was crying, not yet anyway. No, it took a lot more than unwanted news to break Draco Malfoy.

It had been at most forty minutes since Draco had rushed to his room and swiftly locked the door behind him. Although, the inhabitants of Malfoy Manor seemed unworried by this outburst of emotion. For you see, they had expected this would happen after Lucius's incarceration. They had come to terms with the arrangement long before it had been proposed. Well, this could be said for most, Narcissa Malfoy, however, was sick with apprehension over her only son and the daunting task he had been given.

Her perfectly manicured nails were digging into arm chair she sat upon. Her complexion even paler than usual. Her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, did little to comfort her. She was pacing the floor boards giddy with excitement. Completely oblivious to the state Narcissa was wallowing in.

"Oh! Draco shall be so excited! If the Dark Lord were to ask any child of mine to perform such a task I would have offered them up straight away!" She shrilled.

Narcissa stiffened. Her sister had no right to declare such a statement. She had no heirs, no child to expose to the consequences of war. But she kept her calm, she knew that Draco had to come through with what he was being asked. There was no choice, it was now a matter of life or death. No matter how faithful her family had been in the past it wouldn't protect them from the wrath that made up the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix was still treading the dark oak flooring, muttering to herself. Repeating promises of her complete and utter faithfulness to the Dark Lord. Narcissa shook her head slightly, rising from the rigid leather of the chair. "I'm going to see how Draco is faring." she told her sister, pleading internally that she wouldn't find an excuse to follow her. Madame Lestrange gave of wave of dismissal, appearing to be deep in thought. Not responsive enough to even notice the large clatter of glass that had carried down from the floor above.

Draco was gripping the sides of the dark vanity that stood in the corner of his large bedroom. His knuckles were white and he was once again shaking with anxiety and fury. Over and over he thought to himself, why me? why me? But his drilling resulted to nothing. Which only angered him further.

He stormed over to the wide window that overlooked the gardens, his hands at hips, clenched into tight fists. It had been nearly an hour of rage-induced pacing, and his task had not disappeared. He was only sixteen, nowhere near capable of accomplishing the responsibility thrust upon him. His grey eyes were scanning the equally grey sky that was plastered with clouds. Much like my future. He thought without humour.

Spinning around, he wrapped his slender fingers around the first thing he could get ahold of. Which, naturally, happened to be a priceless vase filled with ghastly flowers. He hurdled it towards the wall and watched it shatter into countless pieces. While it did satisfy the tension slightly, it did nothing to dissipate the current situation. Draco lifted the larger glass pieces and threw them at the wall again, grimacing slightly as he watched them cascade to the floor, now completely destroyed. There the porcelain pieces lay, quite thoroughly broken and Draco actually smiled. Because while it took everything to break Draco Malfoy, he could do just the same to everything he touched with ease.

Draco flinched at the light rapping at his door. He mumbled a low "Come in" but it must have been audible as his mother's wispy frame opened the door carefully. Glancing down at the glass shards she frowned, but refrained from speaking. After all, they were terribly wealthy and could just purchase another. Narcissa glided into the room and sat on her son's bed, beckoning him gently to sit with her. Draco rose to his feet grudgingly and settled on the bed next to his mother. She wrapped her thin arms around his figure and rocked him back and forth.

Normally, Draco wouldn't have allowed this show of blatant affection but he was so close to crashing he figured it wouldn't hurt.

"I can't do this, Mother." he spoke up honestly.

"Draco, yes you can. I know you can. You know what the consequences will be if you defy the Dark Lord." Narcissa replied soothingly.

Draco gave an exasperated look, "How can he- he just expects me to kill- kill him? Dumbledore is a clever-if not the most clever wizard, he will find out. I can't kill- I can't murder. I'm sixteen. Damn it! I'm not a murderer!" Draco was riling up once more. Narcissa nodded her head knowingly.

"I know, I know. I don't want this for you either. But he is the Dark Lord and we live to serve him."

Draco groaned, "But that's just it! I know what the Dark Lord wants me to do. But I can't. do. it. Don't you understand? I can't, I can't, what about- what about her? He was back to pacing now, but he was yanking at his hair.

Narcissa smiled. "Tell her Draco. I'm sure she'll understand and if what I'm hearing is correct, then I believe she is going through some of the same decisions as you are."

Draco nodded, gulping. "Fine, I'll try, but you must promise me Mother, you promise me to hell and back, that you will not make me take the Mark." Narcissa recoiled, frowning.

"If you want to truly prove your allegiance, you will have to take it. I'm sure I can make excuses for now, but do know, that come time soon, you can avoid it no longer."

Draco dipped his head, understanding. He glanced once more towards his mother, who was now standing in the doorway, "Thank you, Mother."

Narcissa gave him a final, tight-lipped grin and was gone.

He stared at the large wooden door for what seem like minutes before toppling down onto his plush emerald bed, drilling holes into the top of the canopy. Thoughts of her filled his head and he smiled. Yes, Delaney Grace Alexander always had a way of getting to him.

{Delaney's P.O.V}

They say to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Delaney Grace Alexander liked to believe she didn't have many of the latter, but she reasonably figured that when you're a sixth year Slytherin with a secure place in the Dark Lord's ranks, you are expected to collect a few over the years.

Her wide set blue eyes were staring at her sea-green bedroom walls. She had been perched in this position since 9 o'clock this morning. It was 2 o'clock p.m. now. She sighed, unravelling her legs from the post of her black canopy bed. Sitting up, she muttered obscenities when her mother rang her name for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. It was past lunch time but she wasn't hungry. She was angry, upset, tired, you name it. She was everything but hungry. Besides, she had breakfast, what three hours ago? She had slept in late once again and she inferred that her mother did not want her disrupting her eating patterns because of the time she decided to awaken.

Her long black hair was sticking up all over the place from lying on it for hours. But she smoothed it down with experience as she reached for her ornate door handle. Delaney frowned as she wandered her way over to the large staircase. Of course, she was proud of her Slytherin pureblood heritage, not that she ever bought into the stereotypes, but she was tired of everything always decorated so drearily. Always the emeralds, the greys, the blacks, the plums, but never a shade that produced the feeling of life into the decor.

Her ballet flats clacked against the solid wood of the stairs and the flooring as she rounded the hall to enter the kitchen. As the Alexanders were a respected, pure blooded, and Slytherin family, they obviously had an enormous estate. But it was one that often left Delaney without the real sense of home or comfort, and just because she had finally managed to memorize the tricks and turns of the manor, did it mean she didn't yearn for the genuine impression of security.

Madame Camille Alexander was a stern woman. She too, had thick raven hair like her daughter, but she always kept it confined within a tight bun that was placed at the nape of her neck. Her porcelain skin glowed with beauty, but she had stunning, green eyes that set her apart from her equally, if not more, beautiful daughter. Her posture was inhuman, and she sat humming to herself as she filled out stacks of Ministry paperwork. Her husband, Howard Alexander was the master of the estate. He was a quiet man, with a cold appearance. His pale skin contrasted heavily with his ink-coloured hair and he had alluring cobalt eyes that he had passed down to his daughter. He too, was filling out Ministry paperwork, sitting at the head of the table, maintaining a respectable distance from his wife. Wealthy family standards...she thought.

Clearing her throat, she smiled when her parents peered up at her, breaking focus to grin back at her. "If you have come to the conclusion that it's time to eat, ask Pumpkin to heat it up for you." Her mother said distantly. Pumpkin was the family house elf, whom Delaney had always liked. She had belonged to the Alexander family since she was a young girl and she had the privilege of naming her. At three. Hence the name Pumpkin.

She exited the kitchen and trudged back to her room, she wasn't hungry. Plus, her schedule was packed with her favorite activity. Contemplation. Just this morning, the inner circle of the Dark Lord was roaming her house. She hadn't been fortunate enough to sleep through that, but she oh so wished she had. The Dark Lord had given her a task.

Now, from what she had heard her task wasn't as...gruelling...as his but it was significant enough to challenge her loyalties. Sure, she had never straight up said she wanted to be a Death Eater, but she also never she didn't. Delaney's assignment was that of an inside job, she was to pose as a spy in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was to listen, watch, track, and report the students of the school.

She could never guess why the Dark Lord had given her this task. She wasn't a shy girl, she was ambitious, powerful, intelligent, and well, not reserved. Not to mention, confident. But her bold nature couldn't save her from breaking down after she had received the news. She was thankful it wasn't murder or anything of a violent nature, but it still would be going up against the positive streak she held at Hogwarts. Besides, she pondered, if the Chosen One decides to return we all know he won't be able to keep his nose out of it for long if he ever caught wind of the situation.

She didn't particularly like Harry Potter, or the Weasleys, or Granger, or the rest of the Gryffindor house for that matter, it wasn't because of their beliefs or blood or anything of the sort. It was more because of their entire personas. Brave, reckless, and their whole hearts of gold crap tended to set her nerves on edge.

Thinking back to the task at hand, she guiltily remembered the exact moment when she had accepted the responsibility. She knew she had no choice in the matter, it was consent or...death. And if the Gryffindors could pledge a duty to other people's lives, why couldn't she protect her own? It wasn't selfish, she was just finding the advantage to the situation. She was a Slytherin after all.

She quickly conversed with her mother after the Death Eaters had left. She didn't like the idea of putting her daughter's life on the line like that either, but she knew the consequences of the exposure to war. She asked both of her parents for their advice on the situation and the both had given her the same answer. "Tell him." Delaney was once again staring up at her canopy. Yes, Draco Malfoy did have a way of affecting her.

{Delaney's P.O.V}

The Hogwarts Express truly was beautiful. It's scarlett paint reflecting onto the families below, inducing a euphoria of hurriedness and touching farewells. Delaney did take the time to admire the exquisite vehicle, but she didn't much fancy the sense of chaos that the parting of the students brought.

Children and their heavy trunks were bustling all around and she was too distracted to notice the discomfort of when a small child ran over her foot with his scooter. But she didn't feel like reprimanding anyone yet, it only reminded her to check her watch once more. 10:53 a.m. She knew she was fairly early but she figured that she would get to the Slytherin compartment early.

She whirled around, propping her trunk up so it stood alone, and gave her parents well-mannered good-byes, they did the same. Her father handed her the metal cage which contained her small white cat. Charlie. She smiled, once again reflecting back at the odd name choice, well for a cat at least. She took the crate with glee and kicked her trunk into movement once more. Dragging it up the stairs of the train with little difficulty. The Slytherin compartment was towards the rear of the train and she mumbled choice words to the prat who decided that was a good idea. She had released Charlie as soon as she had boarded the train and he was now weaving in between her legs, thankfully refraining from tripping her.

After what seemed like a mile-long walk, she had finally reached the department of Slytherins. She slid open the door and grinned first at the silhouettes of Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, her best friends, then at the lanky figures of Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Lastly, towards the ever-growing Crabbe and Goyle. Daphne and Tracey both launched to their feet and began to plaster her with their excursions and accomplishments of the summer. She nodded appreciatively, but forced her way past them, hoisting her trunk above her head and onto the luggage rack. Only then did she turn to give her friends a proper greeting. She walked further into the compartment and gave the other members a sarcastic wave. "Oh, hello! Didn't notice you guys either." They all smiled and waved "hello" but made no move to act upon these gestures.

Delaney scowled and plopped onto the comfortable seat. She glanced down at her watch and read 10:59 a.m. The train was gathering speed and many families made last efforts to wave farewell to their children. Delaney didn't bother smushing her face to the windows and neither did the rest of the compartment. She was facing the opposite direction when the door was once again yanked open and she internally repeated Not pug-faced Parkinson. Not Pansy.

But the absence of the collective groans denied her assumptions and instead a calming but rough smell filled her senses. She knew that smell, but figured it wasn't worth looking up from the abstract patterns of the table to see whom it belonged to. The person in question dropped onto the seat next to her and grabbed one of her raven locks, pinching it between his fingers.

"Well, Lanie, I assumed that because I was your boyfriend I was slightly more enthralling than a table, but I guess opinions change over time." a low tone drawled. She had snapped her head up so quickly a crack could be heard. She launched herself at Draco Malfoy's firm chest and sighed reprovingly. "How many times do I have to tell you how to correctly address me, Draco Luc-"

"Fine, Delaney Grace Alexander." he smirked, she slapped him lightly on the arm. "Just Delaney." she warned. "Okay, Just Delaney." he smiled at his joke.

Delaney then gave him a lookover, he had grown taller over the summer, but refrained from a gangly appearance. He too, had thinned over the summer months, but his seeker abilities had given him quite a deal of solid muscle. His face had undoubtedly, become more attractive, with his white-blond hair somehow lightening another shade. His notorious pale skin was the distinct opposite of his sleek obsidian suit, but she thought they mixed nicely.

She blushed when he realised she was staring at him and he gave her a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and shifted into a more comfortable position. She made him flip places with her so his back was against the window, she then backed up until her slender back was supported by his sturdy chest.

He seemed content with this arrangement and so did she, as she lifted up his pale hand and intertwined it with her equally ashen one. He leaned downed a kissed her gently on forehead. She smiled, giving his hand a joyous squeeze. They stayed like this for awhile, Delaney playing with their intertwined fingers, and Draco, using his free hand to comb through her hair. She glanced up at his face and noticed that his eyes had drifted closed.

He wasn't asleep, she could tell this by rhythm of breathing, but it gave her a moment to steal a close-up of his face, without a chance that he'd catch her glaring at him. That's when she noticed the deep, purple bags that were marring his face. She too, had them, no doubt from the restless nights thinking about her task, but she had attempted to conceal them earlier this morning. Draco's however were as clear as day. She wondered why she hadn't spotted them before.

Delaney shifted her seat carefully. Well, apparently not carefully enough, as his grey eyes were darting around the scene, taking in his surroundings. She froze, Crap.

"Sorry." she whispered. "You weren't asleep were you?" She questioned. He denied it and once again looped his fingers with hers. She seemed to have remember something and turned swiftly to him. She reached gingerly towards his face, internally smiling when he didn't recoil.

"Have you been sleeping, Draco?" She asked, concernedly. Delaney was not a clingy girlfriend but she wouldn't wish the amount of restless nights she'd had upon anyone.

"I could ask the same of you." Draco replied sitting up and reaching for the same point on her face. She breathed a laugh, dusting off the question. Was it that obvious? She hoped it wasn't. But he glared at her as if it was. Delaney knew that they were both going through the same thing and once they locked eyes an agreement was reached almost immediately.

"Later?" he asked, "Later." she confirmed. They reverted back to their previous position but now she only lay her head against his chest. She sat contentedly, she loved when they did comfortable things. Unlike other people, who's only focus in a relationship was snogging their partner's face off.

"You didn't want to go to that prefect's meeting did you?" Draco inquired. Delaney sat up and groaned. "No, of course I didn't, but I also don't fancy a scolding from Granger."

Draco scowled, Delaney had gotten him to quit using the word "Mudblood" years ago, but she could never fully erase the prejudice that Draco had been wired with.

"Well the meeting's half over by now, we could either crash it and grab our schedules, or get them after." Delaney mentioned.

Draco smirked and replied, "While the first option does seem farther up our alleys, it's like you said, we'll get yelled at either way, so we just have to choose which option is of lesser evils." She smiled, "After it is, then."

{Draco's P.O.V}

Draco and Delaney were holding hands as they stepped into Prefect's carriage. It was nearly empty now, but Granger and a small fifth year prefect remained, predictably conversing about this year's expectations. They glanced up when they walked into the room and he made sure to scowl at them.

The fifth year prefect averted his eyes, but Granger jumped to her feet, "Delaney! Malfoy! You missed the meeting….again. How many times have I told you that you're setting a bad example for the younger years." Her voice was shrill as she practically threw their schedules at them.

Draco grimaced, as if disgusted. "Yes, yes, we bloody get it Granger, but attending the meeting would have meant spending more time with you, which if that can be avoided, I will take all opportunities to do so." he finished in a bored tone.

She didn't seem abashed by his comment. If there was one thing Draco did admire about her it was her way of disregarding insults. He knew that even himself was occasionally offended by what people had said in the past.

Draco didn't hate Hermione with as much fire as he did Weasley and Potter, but he did generally dislike her and everything she stood for.

Delaney took both of their schedules, noticing that this conversation was going nowhere fast. She guided him out of the compartment, but he followed without complaint, he didn't really fancy an argument this early into the year. After she handed him the parchment, a wave of relief crashed over him. They wouldn't have to serve the blasted early morning patrols that often left them tired for the schooling hours.

They walked quietly back towards the Slytherin compartment, he threw his arm around her shoulder, hugging her close to his body.

They were set to patrol starting after dinner and ending at curfew. Sure, he'd miss out of a few homework hours, but he'd make it up somehow. But there was a realization that hit them both. "Draco," Delaney began, "is now a suitable time for 'later'?"

He nodded sullenly, "Perfect timing. But wait." He ushered her over to an empty compartment and slid open the wooden door, attempting to slam it repeatedly closed as something seemed to be blocking it.

"Stupid door's broken." he muttered, sitting down. The door was pushed opened once again and closed with a clatter. They both ignored this, guessing that a student jinxed the door as a prank.

"You too?" he began. She nodded, visibly upset. "I couldn't refuse Draco, he would've killed me and you, he would've done the same to you-" Her ramble was cut off by a harsh shush. She complied but gave him a weird glance. He pointed upwards and she directed her eyes upward and saw air. It did nothing to clear her confusion.

Draco was pissed. Spying, really? He pointed wand up towards the luggage rack and cried,

"Petrificus Totalus!"

A gasp followed by a crashing noise filled the once-thought empty compartment. Draco smiled, satisfied. Delaney was shocked, but was now connecting the dots.

"How d'you know?"

Draco looked up and answered her question.

"At first I though I a swish of someth-"

"Of what?" she interjected. He bent down and ripped a invisible cloak off a boy, who was lying there completely frozen. It was Harry Potter. He sneered, that damn boy couldn't keep his nose out of anything. He looked up at Delaney and continued,

"I thought I saw a swish of this cloak, but I could've easily imagined it. Then I saw the imprint of his shoe on the seat and knew."

Delaney nodded in understanding and bent down to inspect the boy. Draco glimpsed down as well. He looked terrible, his glasses were askew, his hair off his face, his scar bare. As well as a hint of blood was trickling down from his mouth, presumably from the impact of the fall.

Draco looked murderous "While you didn't hear about anything too significant, Potter, I still have you here…" He lifted his foot up and brought it down roughly. At the last second, Delaney shot her hand out.

"No, Draco. We'll deal with him another way. We have that power." Draco looked ravenous for revenge but understood what Delaney was implying.

"Alright, Saint Potter. You have detention. For two months. Every Saturday at 8 o'clock p.m. suits fine don't you think?"

Delaney gave a pleasing smile. "I think we should add Professor Snape to the mix."

"Brilliant idea." Draco finalized.

They were both at their feet once more and grabbed hands, strolling out of the compartment, leaving a completely stunned Potter alone.

{Delaney's }

The had walked back to the Slytherin common room with no interruptions. They had been holding small conversations with the other members of the group when Delaney rose to use the loo.

She frowned as she washed her hands. Her reflection was peering back at her and the purple bags seemed much more prominent than they were this morning. She shook her head grimly. She and Draco had agreed that they would discuss it during their patrol. As she pushed open the door, she collided with another girl.

She scowled. Of course it has to be Pansy Parkinson. Parkinson looked just as angry at the run-in and sneered a quick, "Watch where you're going!"

"Oh, it's you. Where's Draco? Finally decided to detach him from your hip?" Pansy screeched.

Delaney wasn't in the mood but she replied nonetheless, "I'm surprised you're confident enough to speak to me without Millicent feeding you lines from over your shoulder." A feigned look of shock adorning her features.

Pansy gave a mocking laugh.

"Oh you're very funny, I can really see why Draco is throwing himself at you."

Delaney was now confused. "Really Pansy?Because if I recall correctly, you pitched yourself at him on a daily basis when he wanted nothing to do with the likes of you."

She didn't know why this mediocre insult caused such a reaction, but Pansy was now in her face yelling words in which she hoped to never use. "You just wait Alexander! Because everyone knows that if you dig deep down past the flaws, insecurities, and the horrid thing you call a personality, you know- you know Draco would rather have me."

Delaney shook her head disapprovingly, quickly concealing the look of hurt that flashed over her face. Unfortunately, Pansy saw it and she replied with a twisted grim, shoving past her and slamming the bathroom door behind her.

Delaney stood there frozen, she was still questioning how Pansy's comment was able to touch a nerve. Usually their offensive banter went on for a while longer before either of them dropped out. She shrugged it off and added it to her ever-growing list of topics to contemplate.

The walk back to the department was short and the train had just pulled into the station, which thankfully gave her a reason to remain quiet as she entered the compartment, pulling her trunk off the shelf and swiftly leaving. Draco was right at her heels, but he was too deep into a conversation with Blaise about "The Slug Club" to notice her visible mood. Not that she blamed him, she wasn't one to display her emotions so openly.

{Draco's P.O.V}

The Great Hall was as magnificent as ever. The multitude of candles glittering on the tables below and the ceiling displaying the array of stars that littered the night sky. By the time the Sorting had come and gone Draco was starving. As was the rest of the hall. So, when the feast appeared onto the tables, it barely left any room for conversation.

The Slytherin table was sitting next to the wall, which Draco had always liked, it wasn't in the center of attention as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables were. Speaking of the Gryffindor table, Draco stared at Harry Potter who was throwing back a look so murderous it attracted the attention of those around them.

Noticing the change in attention both boys dropped their eyes. But the both knew that this conflict would continue at a later date. Dessert was wrapping up as Delaney leaned her head upon his shoulder, Draco took his arm and weaved it around her waist. He didn't need to look presentable, Dumbledore was beginning his announcements anyhow.

"Welcome! I say this to both new students and those who have returned." Professor Dumbledore started. "Now that we have all been fed and watered, we have a new staff member that needs introducing." No one in the hall was particularly excited, this was just another new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Well, it had to be a step up from Dolores Jane Umbridge, their previous professor. Of whom had a strange taste for medieval torture methods.

"Will everyone please give a warm Hogwarts welcome to Professor Horace Slughorn, who will be taking over the post of Potions Master." The effect was instantaneous. The hall was plunged into a deep silence before a loud booming sounded. Every table excluding the Slytherins were cheering with glee as the man stood up, waving modestly. Draco sat quietly for a moment until a realization struck him.

Dumbledore was dragging his hands downwards to simmer down the screaming students. "Thank you! Thank you! I will also ask you to give a round of applause for Professor Snape who will be taking the spot as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Snape waved his hand dismissively, scowling. As was Draco. Well there went my 'O' in that class.

Potter across the hall was visibly distraught. He looked dangerously towards Snape, who dropped his scowl to return the look.

Delaney shifted uncomfortably next to him. He knew that Potions was her favorite class, and not because of Snape's light grading. She truly was a prodigy at Potions, she took top spot in the class. Granger was right after her.

Draco glanced down towards her. Giving her a reassuring shrug of his shoulders. "Now, now. Quiet down please, thank you. As most of the important announcements were made before the meals I suggest you all shall get to bed. We all need to be wide awake for classes in the morning! Prefects may start their patrols as well. Pip pip!" The deafening screeches of benches signaled it was time to leave. Draco stood up, holding it out Delaney. She took ahold it, untangling herself from her bench.

"Can we just start the patrolling now? Leave the corralling of students to the Head Students?" Delaney asked, still put out by today's news. "Way ahead of you." Draco replied, dragging her out of the Great Hall and to the 4th floor.

{Delaney's P.O.V.}

"What is he asking of you?" Draco questioned as soon as they were out of earshot. Delaney was hesitant, it wasn't that she didn't trust him, because she did, it more of the fact that she was uncomfortable with the entire situation. "C'mon," he squeezed her hand comfortingly, "You can tell me, do you want me to go first?" They weren't actually patrolling, they had found an empty classroom several minutes ago and were leaning on the vacant desks.

"He wants me to spy on the students, to report back to him. He wants me to try to convert some of the Slytherins who are questioning their loyalties." she blurted, ripping her hand from Draco's and wringing them repeatedly. "I can't do that Draco, I don't even know my own opinions. I don't want this." Draco was staring at her. She blushed, she did every time his eyes pierced her.

"Well, you know we can't get out of it by now. We're too far in. I could help if you like, you don't have to do the convincing part, just the watching and reporting." Draco said calmly. But she could tell he was nervous.

"Draco you can't tell anyone, I don't know how I'm going to handle this. I mean between N.E.W.T.S., patrolling, and now this, I won't have time for anything." She frantically dropped to her knees, crashing her back against the solid wood of the desks. Rocking herself back and forth, already overcome with stress. Draco slid to the ground next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, holding her small figure against his.

They stayed like this for quite awhile. Him just holding her as she stared into space, both mulling over how they were going to complete their tasks. But the silence was comfortable, even for them. So, naturally, Draco felt the need to break it.

"I have to kill Dumbledore." he exclaimed. Delaney immediately bristled. "You what?"

"I have to kill him, if I don't he'll kill me, you, and my family!" It was his turn to panic. "I've told them I would mend the Vanishing Cabinet that resides within the school. It's twin remains within Borgin and Burkes, and he wants me to get Death Eaters into the castle." Draco added.

"You're not a murderer Draco." Delaney replied, her voice surprisingly calm compared to that of what she was feeling internally.

"I know." His tone was small, defeated. He looked about ready to crumble, as did she. "Thank you for telling me." She smiled. Her honesty was genuine, she'd never seen him open up to anyone so bluntly.

They fell into silence once more. As they sat there it was as a strong bond was established between them. One that no war challenged to shatter.

"Lanie?" Draco asked abruptly, startling her out of her reverie. She looked upwards in acknowledgment. Not bothering to berate him on the nickname "Why do you think he picked us? I mean, they had the entire Slytherin house as candidates, yet he only chose us."

Delaney closed her eyes, humming contentedly. "I think he knew that when it all came down to it, we'd be the strongest. He'd knew we had the skills, the strength, the will to accomplish our ends." Draco nodded and squeezed her hand, only relaxing when she pressed back.

She continued, "I think he realised that we were the only ones capable of saving each other from the monsters that lived within our minds. Our demons."


End file.
